Andrew Caulfield
If you're looking for a good kid, then you should start looking elsewhere, because you're not going to find one here. Andrew Caulfield is a crazy kid whose head was filled with Pure-Blood supremacy ideas from the day he was born. If you're looking for a loyal friend, turn around and go. If you're looking for the perfect partner in crime, even though he might sell you out for candy, then you're exactly in the right place. Personality Andrew is not the sharpest tool in the shed. Coming from a family that values the use of the brain and the manipulation of others to reach their goals, he just doesn't possess the main quality needed to do the same. Notwithstanding this, he is still very ambitious, he just has to figure out his own way to succeed in life. He's arrogant and maybe a little irritable, but at the same time he is loyal to his family and its ideals. He loves his little siblings more than anything else in the world, even though he's never going to admit it out loud: running around with three rugrats might make him look soft, and he really wants to be seen as tough! He rarely thinks before he acts, and it usually results in some damage that someone else has to solve for him. He loves pranking people, but he doesn't like the innocent jokes, preferring the dangerous ones where people can get hurt. His goal in life is to become a powerful enough wizard to be feared by everyone, just like the Dark Wizards of the past that he admires so much. He's good at fighting, both with magic and with his bare hands, even though he's still too young to know many spells. His school grades are terrible, but at least he's good at dueling. He's just starting to discover his sexuality, and as for now he thinks he might be bisexual. He's attracted to both boys and girls, and he still hasn't decided which one he likes most. They're just different, and he likes them both equally. He's started experimenting with both, but he's not gone much further than kissing. He is, however, obsessed by the thought of sex, and he really can't wait to start having it. But he knows that maybe he's still a little too young, because every time he tries to offer sex to his partners, they always refuse. One day, however, he'll get lucky and he really can't wait to try it. An older friend told him it's awesome! When he's older, he really wishes to become the greatest Dark Lord of all times. If that's not possible, he could settle for playing Quidditch as a professional and become famous. After all, the only thing that matter is to be acknowledged as someone who's better than anyone else, he doesn't really care about what he's better than others for. His greatest fear is his own death. Notwithstanding this, he doesn't run away from dangerous situations. That, however, is probably because his brain doesn't work well enough to realize how dangerous some situations might be... Physical Appearance Andrew is a little short for his age. His father, however, once told him that Caulfield men grow up late, but they all get pretty tall. He hopes his father is right, because he doesn't like to be short. Even with his height problem, he still has a well built body, because of his dedications to the Quidditch sport. He has short blonde hair, just like every other member of his family. His eyes, however, are blue like his mother's instead of green like those of the other Caulfields. When he smiles, he looks like a sweet, innocent kid. He usually takes advantage of that in order to get closer to those he wants to be his victims. When he gets angry, however, his angelic look gets twisted into something that makes him look like a madman. His eyes usually appear expressive, but sometimes they just look lost and crazy. This happens when he loses his calm and starts acting without thinking. Family & Background Story Origins & Childhood Andrew is the first of four children, born to a Welsh family of wizards. His father (Holden Caulfield) works for the Ministry of Magic, while his mother (Evelyne Price) helps running a Dark Cratures shop in Knockturn Alley. His grandfather (Axter Caulfield), head of the family, has been a Potions Master his whole life, and he now spends his free time trying to teach the art of potionmaking to his grandchildren. With Andrew he's failing miserably, the the other three seem to be learning. As a little child, Andy was spoiled into believing that he could have everything he wanted. Then, when he was three years old, his sister (Ellen Caulfield) was born and everything changed. At first he was jealous, because she was taking away all of his attentions, but after a while he learned to love her, and he decided to do his best to protect her. It took much more when, four additional years later, two twin boys (Jackson and Matthew Caulfield) were born. He only started to like them when they were five, but in the end in managed to accept them too. He was very young when he discovered his love for pranks. At first he pranked his sister, because she was too young to do anything in return. He was nine years old when he stopped, because she asked for their grandfather's help to retaliate and the two of them humiliated him in front of several family friends. That was the moment he stopped pranking his sister, but at the same time he intensified his efforts while pranking everyone else. During his childhood, Andrew spent a lot of time playing Quidditch with other kids. In the beginning, of course, he wasn't allowed to ride a real broom, just a toy one. But, growing up, he was finally able to possess his own broomstick and he became quite good at playing in the role of Chaser. He loved the idea of people chanting his name every time he scored, since he really wanted to be famous. Hogwarts Years At the age of eleven, he took the train to Hogwarts for the first time. When the time came to be sorted, he somehow already knew where he was going to end up. His entire family had been in Slytherin, so why should things have been any different for him? Growing up with his father and grandfather always talking about Pure-Blood supremacy, he was pretty much convinced that Slytherin was going to be the only acceptable sorting. After all, he was raised to hate Gryffindor and all that that House stood for, he was convinced that nothing in the world could have been as humiliating as being sorted into Hufflepuff, and there was no way the Sorting Hat could have ever thought about sending him to Ravenclaw. In the end he was sorted into Slytherin, just like he was expecting. In school he never applied himself when his teachers asked him to study something or do any kind of homework. In his first year he found a perfect victim for his pranks, someone intelligent but shy that he could terrorize into doing his homework for him. His grades were never perfect, but at least he didn't have to study himself. He only applied himself when his class was learning new spells to be used in a duel. Everything else was a pointless waste of his time. Spell List First Year #Expelliarmus #Herbifors #Incendio #Locomotor Mortis #Lumos #Nox #Petrificus Totalus #Protego #Trip Jinx #Wingardium Leviosa Second Year #Dissendium #Colloshoo #Alohomora #Aguamenti #Impedimenta #Leek Jinx #Reparo Third Year #Finite Incantatem #Diffindo #Babbling Curse #Accio #Cribbing Spell #Knee-Reversal Hex #Stinging Jinx Fourth Year #Toenail Growth Hex #Incarcerous #Bat-Bogey Hex #Arrow-shooting spell #Evanesco #Hair Loss Curse #Stupefy OOC Model: Mitch Hewer Player: SuperEllen05 Feel free to contact me if you want to know more about my character! Category:Wizard Category:Pure-Blood